


The Sparks

by MrsFantashia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Forced Marriage, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/MrsFantashia
Summary: Harry walks in on a scene and finds himself unable to walk away.. What will spark from the fires of their passion?A/N I have not abandoned the project life just threw a few curve balls..im in the middle of moving and finding a new job..
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not abandoned the project..life has just gotten in the way..and the next chapters going slower due to some curve balls life threw at me..

It was late as Harry exited his room to go down the hall to the bathroom. It was on his way back to his room that he heard a sound coming from Ginny's room. Ginny had insisted on her own room since Grimwauld had so many of them. 

Harry was secretly hiding feelings for Ginny but was concerned that Ron would hate him if he tried dating Ginny. 

Curious about the sound he snuck over to the door and hears it get louder.. Harry hears moans coming from inside the room. Harry even more curious pushed the door open a crack just enough to peek. 

And was shocked at whst he saw.. Ginny was laying on her bed..and she was naked and fingering herself..

Harry started to walk away from the scene as he feels himself getting horny and hard. 

But then he hears her mumble his name.. Harry nearly groaned as he felt his tent grow bigger. 

Going to her room he enters the room and shuts locks the door. 

Ginnys eyes widened as she blushed. 

But then she says "Harry.. Please.. Have you ever done it with a girl?

Harry nods "yes Ginny."

"i want to lose my virginity, but i want it to be with a friend that i trust. Im horney and want it bad.. " she admits. 

Harry thinks about it then nods swallowing. 

"Ginny will you be my girlfriend i want a relationship with you. Not just a one night stand. "

Ginny gasped "really you want to date me? Its what ive always wanted. I tried dating other people but none really seemed to last because deep down ive always wanted you."

Harry laughed "Ginny i felt the same.. I didn't realize it until you almost died in the chamber... I never said anything cause I was afraid your brother would stop being my friend over it. "

Ginny smiled. "he doesn't have to know. " 

"So is that a yes Ginny?"

Ginny nods "yes Harry, that is a yes."

Harry lifted his wand to do a sound proof spell over the room. 

Harry then walks over to her and lowers his lips onto hers, kissing her lightly at first then deepens it. 

Harry listens as she moans softly under his kiss. He runs hands over her chest before gently rubbing and squeezing her breasts. 

He continued kissing her and rubbing her breasts. Slowly he moved his hand fron her breasts and started rubbing your belly..his hand slowly moving downwards as he kisses her deeply to distract her from what his hand is doing. 

Finally his hand is between her legs and he seperates her folds. Pulling his lips away from hers to watch her facial expression he plunges a finger deep into her slick heat. 

She gasped and groans deeply.. Harry grins as he pulls it out then plunges it back in.. He felt her shiver against him as another moan is released from her lips. 

Harry wanted to take his time with the foreplay to show her his best. But he was getting hornier by the minute, and was having a hard time keeping things slow. 

Harry continued finger fucking her until he felt her have her first orgasm for him and go limp. 

Harry removes his hand and brushed a hair from Ginny's face wanting to watch her face as he positioned himself. 

Gripping her hips he finally guided himself into her slick heat. He almost lost it right there but forced himself to hold back.

He starts to move slowly thrusting into her deeply trying his best to make this experience good for her. 

Harry felt her shiver under him, heard her moan softly, felt her lift her ups thrusting uowards to meet him half way and Harry gave off his own groans as he lost the battle. 

Gripping her hips tight he gave one last slow thrust then cganged velocity and increased speed, pounding her into the mattress hard, fast, deep.. The moans and cries were almist animalistic..

Ginny starts yelling out his name..

"Fuck Harry, yes... Yes Harry.. "

Harry gently starts kissing her neck as he continues pounding her...

"oh Ginny, your so beautiful.."

Finally they both gave a scream as they came hard in a kaleidoscope of pleasure. 

Harry pulls out and they lay bodys intertwined with each other.. Hearts beating fast as they work to catch their breath. 

Harry decided to stay in the room and hold her for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke sometime later feeling someone climbing onto his lap.. 

Eyes opening he sees Ginny on top of him lowering mouth over his cock.. And start licking him like a lollipop.. 

Harry gasped softly gripping her hair pulling slightly at the pleasure of her hot lips on his manhood. 

he watched her head bob as she deep throats him.. 

"ah fuck Ginny, thats good..what did you learn to suck dick like this.. " he purrs. 

Ginny grins and pulls away to respond "Fred & George like to sneak woman into their rooms at home.. I walked in on them once after hearing the boys making weird sounds.. When i walked in there was a girl in their room.. She was sucking Freds cock while George had his thing in her fucking her..i was curious so i watched for a long time..they caught me but then made me promise not to say anything. "

Harry shivers.. 

Ginny sat up on his lap.. 

"I want you inside me again, Harry.."

At the same moment Ginny slides herself unto his cock. taking him deep inside. 

The both cry out.

Harry gripped her hips and thrust his hips up into her causing them both to moan.. 

And then she pins his hands to the bed, and starts riding Harry hard and fast..

There was no slowness in Ginnys movements just passionate, hard and fast. 

Both of them gave off soft sounds as she rides, 

"fuck Ginny, yes get it girl.. So beautiful." he purs softly. 

His hip tries its best to thrust up into her but the way she had him pinned, Ginny had all the control and was asserting dominance. They were so into fucking neither of them realized that they were being watched.. From the corner of the room.. By two people sent to get them for breakfast. 

Finally the two came hard yelling each others names.

Ginny climbed off and collapsed on his chest.. Only then did Harry finally see the figures standing in the middle of the room.. 

Harry sprang from the bed blushing and horrified grabving covers as he went.. 

"Fred, oh George..oh hi.. Um.. I.. Can.. I.. "

Harry tries to scramble for an excuse but the twins just laughed.. 

"Harry dont worry about it.. What you and Ginny do is your business... In fact if i trust any dude with our sister it's you.. And don't worry we wont say anything.. "

Harry let out the breath he was holding "thanks guys.. "

"now if we find out you've hurt our sister, we will both kick your ass and i dont care if you are Harry Potter we will muder you so hard nobody will recognize you.. " the warned

"warning noted, I'd never do that." Harry responded as he slowly gets dresssd worried the others might come looking for them.

Ginny gets dressed as well and the four head down stairs, Harry sits beside Sirius..whistling and otherwise looking rather happy for once.. Gaining a smile from the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny gets dressed as well and the four head down stairs, Harry sits beside Siriuswhistling and otherwise looking rather happy for once gaining a smile from the others. Harry once served attacked his plate eagerly.His night with Ginny had worked up quite an appetite. 

Sirius curious about Harry's behavior finally asked 

"Harry, is there something going on lately? Something ew ir different?"

Harry thought sbout it and shrugged,

"maybe its just stress about my upcoming hearing?" Harry responded. 

Sirius nodded "im sure it'll be just fine, Harry. I'm sure you'll get off."

Harry shrugged and winked at Ginny who didnt quite meet his eyes. 

Concerned Harry wondered if he'd said something out of place or done something to upset her. 

Or maybe she was regretting their actions now that it was over. 

Harry was having a thousand questions run through his brain.But forced himself to stay quiet.He'd wait and ask her when she was by herself.

Hours later they were sent to different groups to different rooms to clean them.. 

Each of the two girls was paired with a male so as to help with anything heavy in the rooms. 

Harry lucked out when he was paired with Ginny. Finally alone, Harry closed the door then asked.

"Ginny what is it? You've been acting odd all morning."

Ginny looks at her feet fidgeting.

"I guess although we agreed to keep it between us I hate that we have to hide it like us dating is a bad thing.. Like we are ashamed of each other.. Like us liking each other is something to be ashamed of." 

Harry felt floored. He hadnt thought about her thinking such a thing.

"Ginny, you're right, we shouldn't have to hide it.We can tell them. If Ron has a problem with me wanting to be with you then that's his problem not mine."

Ginny smiled feeling better about it. They drew closer sitting on a nearby sofa and their lips meet, in a passionate kiss. 

Harry hears a gasp in the doorway, and then a voice say

"my word."

Harrry sprang back turning scarlet as he turned to the doorway and sees Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stood with his heart pounding for what felt like hours waiting for one of them to be mad or yell at him, forbid him to ever talk to Ginny again or anything. 

Anything but this awkward silence. He felt rather then saw Ginny's eyes on him waiting to see how he'd respond to her parents. 

Finally Molly broke the silence first. 

"what on earth is going on in here?"

Harry swallowed. 

"Ginny and I were just talking about the possibility of us dating. and we just agreed this us something we both want. I'm sorry Mrs.Weasley if I've over stepped by going for it.. "

Mrs Weasley puts her hands on her hips "Now Harry, I'm not upset that you're dating my daughter, I'm upset cause i sent you in here to clean and I find you two snogging on the couch instead. I want y'all both up and cleaning right this instant."

"yes, Mrs.Weasley"

"yes Mum."

Harry and Ginny respond together. 

Harry noticed that Arthur was strangely quiet and lookimg at them weird. Then the wizard turns and leaves the room, the expression was strange the look of someone that had just been slapped over the face with a damp sponge. 

Harry looked at Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, is he going to be ok?"

She shrugged "I'm not sure I've never seen him like that before. "

Harry felt helpless as he watched them both leave, he turns worried and tackled the room hard trying to take his mind off things.

Was Mr. Weasley mad at him? Why had his face looked so strangely? Had he upset him?

Harry felt terrible. He loved Ginny's parents like they were his own and had always felt he had a strong relationship with Arthur but now had he just destroyed that by admitting his feelings for the man's daughter? 

Ginny seemingly sensing Harry's worry wanders over and touched his shoulders

"Harry you know everything is going to be ok right? Give dad some time he'll come around, I'm sure of it."

Harry nods trying to be positive for Ginny but inwards he was still scared things between him and Ginny's father would never be the same again. 

Finally finished the went back to the main area to see if there was anything else they were needed to do. 

Molly took them to the kitchen and fed them bowls of chili whike Arthur had coffee.

Harry glanced his way and saw Arthur pointedly acted as if he wasn't there. 

Harry stared into his chili still stressing over the situation wondering how he could fix the bridge that now seemed to be between them. 

Arthur stood without looking at Harry cleans his cup out and walks out of the room with a copy of daily prophet. 

Ginny touched Harry's hand reassuringly trying to tell him it was ok. 

Mrs. Weasley came in and ushered them out. 

"upstairs you two, we're fixing to have another meeting, go hang out with Ron & Hermione for awhile."

Harry and Ginny head up in silence, Harry trying desperately not to cry.

In the room Hermione caught one glimpse of Harry's face and pulled him into a hug. 

"Harry what is wrong? Why this face? Why do you look like someone just died?" Ron demanded. 

Harry took a breath, and slowly told them about what had happened with The Mr & Mrs Weasley.

Harry watched with sinking heart as Ron's face registered the same look that his father had worn. 

Ron pulls away from Harry and disappeared into the bathroom in the hall. 

Harry finally lost the battle and felt tears leak from his face.

Mr. Weasley was mad at him and now he had probably just lost his best friend, on top of his terrible impending hearing, the nightmares of cedric, the media calling him  
a liar. It was just all too much much for him as he broke down right in Ginny and Hermione's arms. Crying deeply from deep within his soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Days flew by with Arthur continuing to ignore Harry as if he were invisible not saying a word to him at all.

The day of the hearing came..Arthur took him there in almost in dead silence only asking important questions about muggle money and giving instructions that were necessary otherwise Harry could have been no more then a mere shadow for all he paid attention.

Harry felt sick in his soul at the cold chill he felt from Arthur but he allowed Arthur his silence.

Inside the hearing Harry only went through the motions barely feeling anything as he tried his best to give his side of what happened with dementors.

Harry was even more dumbfounded and hurt when he saw Dumbledore acting just as cold and distant as Arthur.

After the hearing Harry was taken back to the house in more dead silence.

"Harry theres a pot of chili on the stove if your hungry?" Mrs. Weasley chirps as Harry walks in.

Harry looks at her trying to decide how to respond.

"No thank you im not really hungry I think im going go lie down." Harry responded softly.

Mrs. Weasley nods and hugs Harry fondly before watching as Harry glides up the stairs to the bedroom.

Harry was just up the stairs before he heard an argument taking place downstairs between Molly and Arthur.

All though curious about why Harry was just too tired to try eavesdropping.

Harry lays in his bed and pulls covers over his head and once again he falls apart crying softly until he falls asleep.

Ginny was in the other room with Hermione and her brother her face full of her own pain.

She hurt for Harry. Wanted to help him through his hurt. Wanted to make him see everything would be fine. But had no idea what to say.

She turned tear filled eyes to Hermione and Ron.

"What should i do? How can i help him? Ron i know you dont wanna hear this..but I'm in with love Harry. It pains me to see him like this. I really want to be with him..to be there for him through his hurt. But how?"

Hermione touched Ginny's shoulder "maybe just go in there and just be be with him? Sometimes with men just being there is better then any words you can say."

Ginny nods "Thanks Hermione."

She wandered out of the room meaning to go to Harry when she heard the loud yelling downstairs.

Curious she wanders downstairs to see what was going on.

In the middle of the kitchen Molly was yelling at Arthur.

"What is going on with you Arthur? Why oh why are you treating Harry like hes doing something wrong?"

Arthur looks at his wife and sighs "Of course Harry hasn't done anything wrong, im not upset with him..I'm just..It just hit me hard that my baby is growing up so fast. If she's dating soon she won't need her daddy anymore." His lips quivered a bit.

Ginny finally slides into the kitchen and goes to her father.

"That's not true, you will always be my dad, and I may not be a baby anymore but I'll always be your little girl..I will always need you." 

Arthur pulled Ginny in his lap and hugs her.  
"Its hard watching you grow so fast, your our youngest and our only girl."

Ginny nods "I know but you gotta stop taking it out on Harry..that boy loves you ..he loves oir family. And what you are doing is hurting him."

Arthur sits up and goes to Harry and Ron's bedroom door and taps on it..

"Harry..open up please."

Harry openes up his eyes slowly hearing Mr.Weasleys voice.

Crossing to the door Harry opens staring at the floor.

Weasley wanders in and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Come here Harry you and I, it seems need to have a talk." 

Harry sits heart pounding cringing waiting for what he was sure to come. Waiting for Arthur to be angry with him.

Arthur noticed this and feels guilt fill the pit of his stomach.

"Harry I want to apologize to you. I am not mad at you for being in a relationship with my daughter. I was just sad that my daughter is growing up so fast. Maybe one day when your older and having kids of your own you'll understand." Arthur says softly.

Harry looks up tears in eyes "so your not mad?"

Arthur pulled Harry into a hug.

"No im not..in fact if my daughter is going to date boy's I'd ten times rather it be a boy like you that I know I can trust with hher. And if i can trust any boy with my little girl it would be you." Arthur responded.

Harry nods.

Just as he hears a strange sound coming from the bathroom in the hall. The sound of someone emptying the contents of their stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry jumps off the bed to go find out who it was. He finds the bathroom door open a smidge and Ron & Hermione waiting outside the bathroom door nervously.

Harry deduced that the person puking their brains out had to be Ginny.

He nodded to the others and slides inside the bathroom.

He finds Ginny on her knees puking a small white thing in her hands.

Kneeling beside her Harry gently helped pull her hair into a bun so that it was out of the way. And rubs her back gently.

Genny looks at Harry looking nervous and scared for some reason.

"Ginny what is it?" Harry asked only then did Harry realize what Ginny held in her hands.

It was a muggle pregnancy test. Harry gently took the stick from Ginny to see the results.

Harry stands up and grabs the box from the trash where it had been discarded to read the instructions.

Harry stood staring at the test results stunned.

According to the test Ginny was pregnant. Harry was floored his face shoked for several moments.

Only when the sound of Ginny starting to cry reached his ears did he shake himself and quickly return to her side.

Apparently done being sick she was sitting against wall face buried in hand.

Harry knelt in front of her and lifted her chin making her look him in the eyes.

"Ginny look at me, I know this was unexpected , we are both young still in school and these are bad times but Ginny we will see this through together..as a team. We are having a baby, and i will be right here by your side every step of the way." Harry told her.

Ginny sniffed "oh Harry. What will mom and dad say? They'll be so mad. I'm only fourteen. How am i going to raise a child?" 

"Ginny your parents will love you no matter what happens..and as for raising the baby you will not be raising it alone i am the childs father and i will help."

Ginny stood " I guess we better go down and tell them all the news. If they get mad might as well get that over with." 

Harry nods and follows her. In the hall Ginny says to those gathered 

"meet me in the kitchen and we will tell yall what's happening all at the same time."

Ginny then heads downstairs. Hermione comes over and hugs Harry gently whispering into his ear:

"I think i already know..I was the one that gave Ginny that test..everything will be ok. You two will get through this. I will help you both any way I can." 

Harry smiled and whispered back..

"Well of course You as mine and Ginny's friend would be the Godmother."

Hermione beamed at the words "Thanks Harry that means a lot to me." 

They both made it to the kitchen where all their closest people were gathered around the table.

Ginny opted to stand due to nerves. So Harry stood beside her to give her moral support.

Ginny shivered a moment then says:

"i have some..uh news that will be shocking and will possibly disappoint everyone. But i just found out through a muggle test..that..I..that I'm Pregnant."

Harry spoke up beside her..

"And the baby is mine." Pausing he looked the adult Weasleys in the eyes.

"I Harry James Potter promise you I will do everything I need to do to help her care for this child. I will be responsible and do my part as both her boyfriend and the unborn child's father."

Mr. Weasley stood and looked Harry in eyes.

"Harry do you know the wizarding laws about this kinda thing?" Arthur asked Harry.

Harry looks at him blankly.

"What law?"

"There's a law that states if a wizard gets a witch pregnant he must then marry her. If you sample the milk you must by the cow and the calf." Arthur explained very calmly.

Harry looks at Ginny with love in his eyes then back at Arthur.

"I planned on marrying her when she turned 17..but i have no objection to marrying her sooner. But I have one request. If i marry Ginny..then I want to leave The Dursleys forever so i can be able to care for Ginny and our baby."

"I think this can be arranged. Cause you are Correct once married and carrying for a child you would be required to also live together."

So tomorrow yall start prep to return to school so we'll discuss your marriage date soon but for now it's late and im sure you are both tired."

They both nodded and Harry goes upstairs and sends Hedwig out on a mission to get him some wedding brochures. As well as a sending him out to also get him and Ginny some baby books. As well as brocures for houses that were for sale.

Then goes to Ginny's room to kiss her goodnight before heading to bed.

Ron sat up in his bed. Harry swallowed nervously heading to lay in his bed waiting for Ron to lay into him but instead Ron asked:  
"Hey Harry, do you think id make a good uncle?"

Harry replaxed and grinned "of course you will. Your my best friend and Ginny's brother you'll be a great uncle."

"Thanks Harry, I was mad at first but then i realized that if you marry my sister then You be not just by best friend but family my brother. As much as i dont need another brother..i wouldn't mind having you as one." 

Silence filled the air as Ron said this but then was followed by a slight snore telling Ron Harry had fallen asleep duringhis small admittance.

Yawning Ron rolls his eyes and slides to sleep himself.

In the next room Hermione and Ginny lay together on Hermione's bed talking as they usually did.

"I know at 14 I should be upset about being pregnant or having to marry so young..but instead to be fully honest I'm excited about it. 

Im so curious about the baby what it'll look like. Will it have red hair like my family? Or dark hair like Harry's? Will they have Harry's green eyes? Or something different? Will they be a boy? Or a girl? Should i get Promphy to look me over to make sure it's healthy? Does she know anything about babies? How will we rause the baby while in school? Are we going to have to drop out? Will mom and dad babysit during school year? Will Dumbledore let us raise it at Hogwarts and still finish studies? How will dorms work? 

Oh Hermione i have so many questions in my head."

Hermione giggles "oh Ginny..your over thinking this..just breath and take it one step at a time. Im sure your parents will talk yo Dumbledore about it and how to work thus situation. 

Rest for now Ginny, and don't worry..everyone here are here for you. We will not let you get Overwhelmed. Just rest and think about taking care of yours and the babys health while it's inside you."

Ginny nods and slides into her bed knowing Hermione was right.

"Oh Hermione in Housemade will you go with me to that cute little WytchyTykes store?"

Hermione nods "of course that place is adorable i love the cute little outfits they have."

"Yeah be a nice place to buy clothes for the baby." She mumbled softly as she falls asleep worries still cluttering her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning Harry, Ron and Ginny were eating Cereal and talking about quidditch when Hedwig flew in dropping the mail Harry had asked for.

Wedding brocures, a housing newspaper what to expect when expecting, two baby name books, and a magazine for Ginny to look at.

Ginny picked up the name book first interest on her face and she starts leafing through then hesitates.

"How do we find a good one if we dont know what it is yet?" She mused.

"We find one of each that we like." Harry responded. 

Harry picked up the other name book to flip through. Then pulls out parchments drawing a line down the middles slid one to Ginny with quill.

"Lets look through these and make a top list for both genders..then later we can put our lists to see if any of our favorites match.." Harry suggested.  
Ginny nods "good idea."

The two browsed the books both scribbling names once in awhile.

When Harry had five of each he laid quill down and waits on Ginny.

When she does it too the slid their lists in the middle to lay side by side.

Ginny's list read as

Girls:   
Grace  
Sofia  
Mary  
Daisy  
Monica

Boys:  
John  
Devin  
Wendell  
Byron  
Simon

Harry's list:  
Girls:  
Lily  
Daisy  
Sofia  
Grace  
Jane

Boys:  
James  
John  
Harley  
Simon  
Micheal

Ginny giggled as she sees the ones they both agreed on then suggested

"How about Simon John for a boy and Sofia Grace for a girl? Theyre the names we both agree on..and flow well together to make both a first and middle."

Harry nods "I like it." 

"Okay then Simon John Potter or Sofia Grace Potter it is then." Ginny grinned.

Harry watched Ginny reach for bridal magazine and leaf through only to blanche and set it back away.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked concerned.

"They're much to expensive for me I need a brochure for 2nd hand ones." She blushed.

Harry shook his head.

"NO, you order what ever you want. Charge it to my bank. You are my family now when we get married my money will become your money to i can cover anything you need. Harry told her softly.

Ginny blinked then picked up the magazine to look again.

She soon landed on a spot her eyes lighting up with interest. 

"This one." She breathed.

"This is the one..the one i want." She finished.

She covered the photo so Harry couldn't see but shared dress price.

Harry inwardly winced a bit it was a bit pricy but he had told her any was fine.

But wrote out a letter to the bank to ask for the amount to be sent to the bridal store and a note to bridal shop with Ginny's name and dress order code. 

Harry had decided for him he would just wear his old Dress robes from last year's yule ball.

The more they got things prepared the more Harry felt himself growing excited.

As they sat discussing things Sirius walks in and sits down to enjoy his own meal. 

Her eyes looked at the housing magazine. 

"Actually Harry I was thinking..instead of finding a house right away..what if we just stayed here at Grimwauld for a bit until we graduate? Itll be safer for the baby..and then.."

Ginny leans over to finish 

"we can live here and use the floo network to go to our classes. Sirius can possibly babysit for a couple hrs." 

Harry breathed "sounds perfect..seems like a perfectly good idea."

Looking at Sirius Harry asked:

"would you be up for company? And letting us live here until we finish our hogwarts studies?" 

Sirius grinned "of Course id never say no to you wanting to stay here with me."

Ginny stretched. "Im going to go lay back down for a bit."

Harry nods "rest, don't worry about things. Im going to take care of you."

Harry watched Ginny go upstairs before pulling a small black box from his pocket.

He looked her Sirius and opens the box. 

"I found this in my gringotts vaults years ago..always saved it and decided it would one day be my future wife's engagement ring." Harry tells him. 

Inside the box sat a thin twisted gold band housing a diamond laced piqued setting centering on a gleaming, emerald green stone.

Sirius teared for a moment then says "That was your mother's engagement ring."

Harry looked in awe at the ring he'd found in the vault his parents had great taste back then. He thought cause it was beautiful and still perfect thing to sit on the finger of his Ginny.

The Acutal wedding bands he had ordered were beautiful matching black gold bands infinity symbol hearts etched into them.

Standing up with a yawn Harry put everything away and says.

"I'm going to go look at the extra bedrooms you have to decide which one would serve best as the baby's nursery."

Harry left the kitchen and headed up to Ginny's room instead..a need growing within.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry walked into Ginny's room and waisted no time, stripping them both, going down on his knees and parting legs, licking a long stripe up her cleft. He could taste her juices, sweet and icy cold, and he lapped at her eagerly. He licks her clit, nosing into her soft hair with a grunt of satisfaction before pushing a finger up inside her. She was ready for him, tight and slick and clutching at him like she was desperate for more. It was enough to drive his senses mad. 

Ginny hiked her leg up over his shoulder, the heel of her feet pressing hard into his back as her hands curled into his hair, pulling tight to the point of pain, but not a bad pain, just the kind of sharpness that made everything more intense. 

He glanced up at her, at her body shining in the fire light, almost glowing in its perfection.

He loved her, he realized more then he could fathom.

Then Ginny pushed her hips forward, sending a waft of her intoxicating scent into his nostrils. 

He pressed a second finger up into her channel and curled them both, stroking at the sweet spot deep inside her and relishing the grunts and moans she gave, 

He was alternately taking drags of his tongue over her clit with sharp little prods with the very tip.

Her juices were dripping down his hand now, he could hear the cleaving as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, grazing the soft spot with every stroke and making her gasp. 

He hears her whisper his name as she arches to meet him.

and he pulled his fingers out as she came, a flood of cold liquid squirting out of her.

He drank her down eagerly; laping and enjoying every drop of her.

Harry climbs on top of her, his mouth coming up to taste her lips allowing her to taste her self.

Taking her hips in hand he slides into her depths.

Harry cursed.

She was wet, she was hot inside, he moves slowly.

Keeping a slow easy pace. Taking his time, putting everything he felt for Ginny into every thrust.

He hears himself moaning and mumbling her name..could hear her calling out his.

This was beautiful.

Way better then their first time together had been.

every roll of his hips felt like heaven as her walls clutched and fluttered around him, almost willing him even deeper inside her.

Her fingers dug into his bag, and he revelled in the momentary scratch, lowering his mouth to her breast and sucking one nipple into his mouth.

He was salivating, and bites into the side of her neck.

He came hard inside feeling her erupting around him in total sync with him.

He rode out the organisms until he falls over and they lay breathing heavily and wonderfully satisfied and exhausted.

"That was unbelievable." Ginny mumbled.

Harry nods.

"Yes, yes it was. And now that we're fixing to marry hopefully it'll always fund ways to be unbelievable."

"Me to. Oh Harry I dont even mind that we have to marry so young..I've been in love with you since I was eleven years old. 

I knew even then that one day I wanted to marry you." Ginny breathed.

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny's waist where the baby sat.

"I can't wait to see our Little sunshine." Harry whispers.

"Me either." Ginny agreed.

Then she smirks.

"I heard the sex is better when a women's pregnant. And that she gets insanely horney."

Harry laughed kissing her cheek.

"Now rest and I'll hold you, and tomorrow you can help me Clean and fix up that extra room beside this one to be used for the baby."

Ginny just nods and slides off to sleep as Harry drifts off joining her in slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the course of a few days, Harry and Ginny emptied one of the bedrooms that stood right between the ones that Ginny stayed in and the one Harry stayed in.

They pulled all the old furniture out and set them in another never used room, ripped up the floors, and put down beautiful wooden floors down in its place and put a nice bear skin rug in the middle.

Harry then had Ginny pick out paint and wallpaper swatches for the new nursery.

A nice light mango orange with wall paper of pandas dancing around the wall.

The reflooring, The painting, and wall paper took days to complete,

By the time that was all finished the owls arrived with their giant package..

Harry grinned.

"Look Ginny, the Crib we picked out is here, now i can assemble it for us."

Ginny beamed excited.

"This room is looking more amazing by the moment."

"And it's barely getting started." Harry responded as he pulls open the box of parts.

Ginny rubs her belly looking at Harry, yawns a bit to.

"Can we start that later Harry, I'm a bit hungry and I need a bit of a nap." She asked.

Harry glanced up from where he had placed to parts together and was just lining up a screw.

Harry sent her a grin and responded.

"You go on ahead and eat and get a nap, I can handle this part, no need for you to over exert yourself. I'm not quite hungry yet." 

Ginny hesitates.

"Are you sure you got this? I mean i really feel bad to leave you with the work."

Harry laughs "Ginny, your job right now is to take care of you and that baby, my job is to provide for both of you, so skedaddle and let the man do his job."

Ginny shakes her head but wanders out of the room.

Harry returned to screwing the crib together, reading instructions as he went until he finally had a fully functional complete crib set up.

Harry looked at it in awe, it was a beautiful mossy oak with plenty of room.

Harry finished for the night by hanging the black and white curtains theyd ordered,

Puts together a couple of small 4 drawer dressers, and stuck panda posters on the wall.

Stepping back Harry found himself proud of the way the nursery looked. 

The nursery looked amazing all that was left to add was the growing baby.

Harry wandered up stairs to eat wondering when he and Ginny should set their date for their marriage since he knew that had to be done soon he filed away the question to ask Ginny after her nap.

After eating a sandwhich Harry slipped upstairs to his and Rons room and passed out asleep. After the hard work theyd put in that week Harry was exhausted.

Over the next couple days Harry took care of Ginny. Harry knew he wasnt supposed to leave by himself but even still Harry used the fireplace in the nursery room and polyjuice potion to travel to the diagon alley market place, to get what every crazy craving Ginny came up with.

Harry had started using his calander to count Down the days, looking forward to the next 9 months.

Realizing they only had two weeks till the start of school Harry realized he and Ginny needed to discuss setting a date for their marriage.

Going into Ginny's room he sits beside her on the bed.

"Ginny when do you want to do this marriage thing? Your dad said he wanted us to do it before school started up again, and as we both know thats in two weeks. If we marry this week, then we can have a week together just us before school makes spending time together limited."

Ginny thinks "well we have everything we need, so how about we do it this saturday? Saturday my dad is off work unless anything important happens."

Harry nods "okay I'll let the others know a date has been set and see if your dad can book us a time slot at the ministry for it."

Standing Harry starts to leave when Ginny Grabs his arm pulling him back on the bed.

Harry lies flat on his bed as Ginny rips his cloths off of him.

Harry's eyes roll inside his head as Ginny starts kissing and sucking on his neck while rubbing hands over his slowly hardening cock.

He watched Ginny lift herself up, and gives and low moan as Ginny slides herself onto his length.

Harry runs hands up to cup her breasts, as Ginny glided her body slowly over his riding him nice and slow. Her deep, hot depths nearly driving Harry crazy.

He watched Ginny with eyes full of love as she rises and falls ontop of him.

He tries his best to move his hips under her thrusting upwards into her depths listening to her cries.

All to soon Harry felt the pure bliss of releash as he feels their essence spill and mingle together.

Ginny climbs off and lays in Harry's arms.

"Lay with me, for a bit. Hold me." She half begs.

Smiling Harry wraps arms around her and holds her laying beside her as she slips off to sleep. Fully intending to get up to go talk to Arthur as soon as she fell asleep.

But instead he felt his own eyes close as he falls into a blissful sleep of his own.

Harry feels himself wake at the sound of Ginny in the bathroom retching.

Climbing out of bed he goes to kneel beside her, rubbing her back with one hand while holding her hair back for her.

"Oh Harry you dont have to do this, I'm sure it's uncomfortable for you." Ginny whispers.

"Not at all, thats my child your carrying, and you are soon to be my wife, caring fir you and our baby is something i want to do, and I'll never be uncomfortable by it."

Ginny leaned into Harry's chest then whispers 

"i think I'm done let's go talk to dad. I want to do it tomorrow if we can, i don't wanna wait, it doesnt need to be a huge flashy wedding, a simple statement of i dos is all i need."

"Me to Ginny, we may be younger then we would like but I do know I love you, and I do know I dont wanna marry anyone else."

Together they dressed then headed down to find Ginny's parents.

Taking a deep breath Ginny asked.

"Is there any way our marriage ceremony can take place tomorrow? We have everything we need, we dont need anything fancy just a legal binding is enough for us."

Harry nods in agreement.

Arthur seems to think.

"I actually do believe there's an open time slot tomorrow where the minister is free for such a quick ceremony. I will check with him when i go in for work today. And will let you know what is said."

Harry and Ginny nod as they watch him disappear through the front door.

Ginny goes into the fridge and pulls out a thing of strawberries and peanut butter and starts spreading peanut butter on the tips of the strawberries before eating them. 

Harry sits at the table with her deep in thought. Deep questions running through his mind.

Would he make a good husband for Ginny? He'd never had a father before, what kinda a father would he be to their child? And what about Voldemort? Could he keep them both safe from the dangers that lurked outside of Grimwauld?

Could he and Ginny juggle school, a marriage and parenting at the same time?

Harry felt his mind continue to wrestle with these questions.

As if she knew his thoughts he felt Ginny put a hand over his.

"Don't warry Harry, together we will make things work, i know we can be good parents if we work together. And so long as we keep the baby at Grimwauld during school hours, Voldemort won't be able to touch it."

Harry smiled "how did you.."

"Know what your thinking? Because Harry I know you..we've known each other for almost 3 years..i know how your thoughts are. And I'm here for you if you wanna talk about anything."


	10. Chapter 10

He was nervous, he felt the sweat dripping down his face, felt the wet spots soaking his suit around the armpits.

"Harry relax, if you keep pacing like that , there's going to be a hole in the floor." Ron joked as he helped straighten Harry's tie.

He had asked Ron to be his best man, there was no one else, he would want to stand by his side than the best friend that had been there for him since they were eleven years old.

Harry was dressed in the same tuxedo he had worn last year to the Yule Ball. He prefered to let the big spending go towards Ginny, and the baby.

A knock on the door revealed Percy Weasley. 

"Mr. Potter, the minister is ready for you now."

Harry took a deep breath, grabbed the box of wedding bands. And stepped outside the door following Percy, with Ron by his side.

Along the way Percy stopped outside the Ministry Of Magic's small, wooden, mahogany chapel door before pushing Harry against the wall. 

Harry felt uncertain fear lace his heart, wondering at Percy's intentions. Was the boy about to hit him? Had A death eater cursed him to make him harm him?

Percy growled fiercely into Harry's ear. 

"A word before you go inside, that's my little sister in there that you are marrying, trust me Potter you ever hurt her or break her heart I will hunt you down and skin you of all your hide with a potato peeler, after cutting off your dick."

Harry swallowed trying not to laugh, out of pure relief, as the fear dissolved, as he saw the clear love he had for his sister. 

"Don't worry Percy, I care a lot about Ginny, I could never hurt her." Harry promised.

Percy just nods as he unpinned him from the wall.

Harry falters by the door, the ring box shaking in his hands as nerves still flutters around in his stomach. 

Ron places a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Harry, you got this and I'll be here for you every step of the way, as your new brother in law." Ron tells him softly.

Feeling a bit better, Harry hands the box of rings to Ron, and he slowly walks down the aisle to stand in front of Cornelius Fudge. 

The door opens again as a band behind the podium plays the wedding march.

Ginny walks in holding a bouquet of flowers, 

Hermione walking with her her wearing her pink dress, and her hair fixed up like last year, throwing flower petals

Harry was all eyes on Ginny, as she approached the podium.

Ginny wore a long floor length cream colored wedding dress with blue floral lace flowers around the cleavage, and a gorgeous vail covered her face, her long, bright red hair pulled up in a braided bun.

Harry couldn't take eyes off of her. All Harry could think about was how stunning Ginny looked at that moment.

Whispering to Ron he asked "She's stunning aint she."

"Yes, yes she is absolutely gorgeous." Ron agreed. 

Harry was too preoccupied to notice that Ron wasn't talking about Ginny.

Finally Ginny stood across from him in front of the Minister of Magic.

Holding hands, the two stare into each other's eyes as Cornelius Fudge begins to read.

"According to the Marriage laws of the wizarding world, We have gathered here today to bring together in matrimony, this young lady and this young gentleman.

Harry James Potter, do you take this young lady to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, a man forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

Harry looks deep into her eyes, and feels all his nerves start to drift away into nothing and with full confidence he says.

"I do."

Cornelius Fudge turns to Ginny and asks simply.

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley take this gentleman to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, a woman forsaken all others for as long as you both shall live."

Harry watches Ginny smile as she states.

"I do."

Ron stepped forward with the opened ring box. 

Harry pulls out the small beautiful gold band and slides it onto Ginny's finger. And smiles as Ginny pulls out the other ring and slides it onto his own.

Fudge stepped back.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bridge and take her home." 

Harry pulls her into his arms and kisses her lightly.

When they pulled away to face the weasleys, Harry felt his Heart swell with love as he spotted a furry head sticking out of Lupin's tattered coat.

Remus looks up and winks knowingly. Harry and Ginny walk away from the podium ready to go home.

Out on the Grimwald place porch, Harry turned to Ginny and lifted her into a fireman carry.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"What's it look like? I'm going to carry my new wife over the threshold, it's a wedding tradition." He grinned.

Ginny giggled as Harry carried her inside and together the mouths dropped open.

The house was highly decorated with streamers, and a banner that read.

'Congratulations to the newly wedded Potters.'

The house smelled fantastically of something simmering in the kitchen.

Upon entering they found the kitchen table covered in all kinds of food. There was fried chicken, there was a pot of spaghetti,a pot roast, there were pies, and in the center of the table sat a four tier red velvet wedding cake beautifully made, a lion and a lioness figurine stood on the top a reference to them both being Gryffindors.

At each seat sat goblets of Butterbeer for the toast.

Arthur stood up holding a glass 

"I'd like to make a toast to our daughter, and to Harry, when you married my daughter, you didn't just gain a wife. Molly and I gained another son. I toast to your new life together, to your coming baby, and wish y'all many happy years together."

Harry struggled with inner turmoil, feeling tears trying to well up in his eyes.

'I will not cry, I will not cry.' He chats in his mind.

He was touched by Arthur's words. Especially as he remembers Arthur's first initial reaction to him even dating Ginny, and now Arthur had just referred to him as a son?

Harry had wanted nothing more for years then to be a part of a loving family. And now he finally was.

Everyone drank to the toast. 

Exhausted from the long emotional day Harry yawns.

"Imma head on up to bed." Harry announced standing.

Arthur cleared his throat and says.

"Harry, now that you and Ginny are married, we feel it's no longer appropriate for you to stay in Ron's room, and that you and Ginny should now share her room just like a real married couple." 

Harry swallowed and nodded his understanding. 

"Yes sir, I'll get my things from your room in the morning Ron, for now I'm too tired to stay up too much longer. " Harry tells Ron.

"No problem, Harry." Ron agreed.

Ginny stands and follows Harry to their room.

Once in their room, Harry kisses Ginny softly, His hands traveling over her body. Ginny groans into his mouth.

Harry was slow and calculating as he touched her all over. Finally he slid himself into her. He fucks her slowly, taking his time as he makes love to her.

Ginny gets frustrated with Harry's set pace, and forces him to roll over onto his back.

She then settled on top of him and started riding Harry, hard. Her hips rising up and down.

She rides him hard and fast, kissing Harry running hands down his chest as she fucks him.

Ginny cries out as Harry eagerly starts thrusting his hips upwards pounding upwards into her.

"Ginny." He mumbled.

"I wanted to go slow and make it special." Harry whispers as they both moan and continue to thrust.

"Fuck, slow forget that shit its just a tease. I prefer it when you give it to me hard, give it to me deep, and rough. Forget that mushy slow love making crap." She responded with a scoff.

Harry laughs softly as he felt them both cum hard for each other.

They collapse in each other's arms. Harry leans over and whispers in Ginny's ears. 

"I love you, Ginny girl."

"I love you to Harry." She whispers sleepily before falling asleep on Harry's chest.

Harry smiles as he holds Ginny close and joins her in falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The days pass almost too quickly, with Harry waking up with Ginny everytime she got sick during the night.

Harry was determined to be there for her every step of the pregnancy even if it was just to hold her hair back while she emptied the contents of her stomach.

But finally September 1st arrived, and the house was a buzz with everyone running around gathering their things.

To save her the weight, Harry opted to carry Ginny's stuff for her along with his own. 

Harry later noted Ginny's face full of nerves as they sat down in a corridor on the Hogwart Express.

"Ginny what is it?" Harry asked softly.

Ginny shrugged "it's nothing, just I'm worried our classmates will judge me for getting fat." 

Harry stifled a laugh, and firmly responds  
"You're not getting fat, that's just our baby."

Ginny threw a look at him.

"somehow that fails to make me feel any better. somehow being pregnant and married while we're both still in school sounds even worst than just gaining weight." She whispers.

"Ginny it's going to be okay, we got this, we're in this together. I'm going to be here for you every step of the way." Harry promises.

Somehow during the train ride none of the students walked into the compartment the whole ride.

At some point during the ride Ginny fell asleep in his lap while Harry held her close, petting her hair quietly until the train came to a stop at the station.

As they walked into the great hall a very recognizable voice of Draco Malfoy pipes up loudly enough for the whole hall to hear.

"So it's true then Potter, what they say Harry Potter knocked up a Weasley. Looks like you sure screwed up your life Potter. Is it true you also married her?"

Harry felt Ginny grip his hand harder as the hall broke into whispers, and people started to stare at her.

Harry squeezed her hand back. But Ginny broke free and ran off in tears.

Fully pissed, Harry turned on Malfoy.

"You're a jerk, Malfoy picking on a pregnant girl is the lowest of the low she shouldn't be stressing it could hurt her and the baby both." Harry snapped.

Draco just smirked at Harry..

"Be careful Potter or my father will hear about this." 

"Sit down boys." McGonagall tells them both.

Harry started to go sit then instead left the hall to go find Ginny, his duty was to her first. 

Harry finds her in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom crying.

He sits beside her and pulls her close.

"Ginny, hey it's going to be ok, don't let an evil git like Malfoy get to you, don't let him stress you out it's not good for the baby. We will get through this together." He reminded her.

Ginny nods through her tears "Harry, but you know there's an ounce of truth to what he said."

"No Ginny there isn't he's just an idiot." He responded quickly.

"It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, all that matters. Is what we think of each other." Harry insisted.

Ginny snuggled into and kissed Harry. 

Harry's eyes close as their lips connect.

"You're beautiful no matter what anyone else says about us. We're a family now, we have a child counting on us to make sure they make it to the delivery room to be born." Harry whispers as he continues to kiss her.

Ginny's hand finds Harry's chest exploring hungrily.

Harry felt his erection stand at attention, as it was so easy to tell that Ginny was getting horny for him.

Harry pulled away a moment trying to figure out where to take her, where he could fuck her. But he knew he couldn't just do it right there on the bathroom floor with Myrtle sitting in the U bin of one of the toilets. Last thing they needed was to put on a show.

Standing Harry, led her out into the hall, searching for a place, anywhere that would be private.

Harry spotted a door in the corridor and pushed it open.

Inside was a twin sized bed, dimmed lights and a music box playing.

Harry led Ginny inside where the two of them, heatedly ripped at each other's clothes, throwing them down not caring about where they fell.

Together they fall into bed, kissing, clawing down each other's back, biting each other's neck.

Harry's hard cock slams down into her, driving deep, thrusting hard, deep fast. Still clawing and rolling around together.

Harry could feel the sweat dripping down his body in rivers. But it didn't matter nothing mattered at that moment but Ginny, nothing mattered but that moment as they made love like two wild animals in heat.

When the two reached climax they fell into each other's arms, breathing heavily neither one able to form words for several minutes.

When finally she could speak she whispers

"Fuck, Harry that was the best round of sex we've had yet "

Harry laughs as he responds "it sure was Ginny, I love you." He purred in her ears softly.

Ginny goes still to look him in the eyes with all seriousness as she responds "And I love you to."

"How about we get dressed and go see about going to our dorms to sleep?" Harry suggested.

"Or maybe we can just talk to Dumbledore about letting us just stay in this room?" Ginny suggested.

Harry gapped at the idea then grinned.

"You're right we're married and should be sharing the same room." He agreed.

"Let's go find Dumbedore." He responded.

The two used magic to repair their torn clothes, get dressed and head to Dumbledore's office after making a mental mark of where the room was located in the castle so that they'd know how to find it again.

On inspection they found a special engraving in the wall near the door, With the words "The Langona Suite"

Together they hurried to Dumbledore's office. Only to remember they had no idea what the current password was.

Paused for loss of what to do now, Severys Snape rounded the corner.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley out of bed at this hour lets see 30.." Severus starts

"Wait, we just need to see the professor." Harry interrupted. "It's important." Harry added.

Severus started to sneer at Harry and looked like he was fixing to deny Harry entrance to the office when it opened on its own and Dumbledore stepped out. 

"Severus, Harry what is going on out here?" Albus asked.

Severus points at Harry and Ginny and accuses "these two are out of bed after hours." 

Albus looks at Harry. "let's see what these two has to say"

Harry took a deep breath.

"Professor as I'm sure you are aware, Ginny and I are now married, and well we're also expecting a baby together..I really don't feel comfortable with the idea of her up in the girls room where i can't watch over her in case things go sideways..my request is if there is anyway we can convince you to let us stay in The Langona Suite instead of the Gryffindor tower." Harry explains quietly.

He watched Albus eyes twinkle. "Harry, I do believe you make a very valid point, that is a very valid point. It is normally reserved as a guest suite, but given the circumstances I do believe we can allow you to use it. Seeing as you're a married teen with a child on the way."

Harry breathed relaxed "thanks professor we won't make you regret this choice, we will run along to bed now sir, thanks for hearing us out."

Together Harry and Ginny return to the suite where they both fall onto the bed and fall asleep tangled into each other's arms.


End file.
